mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Indian Summer (manga)
ComicsOne (before), DrMaster (current) | publisher_other = Ever Glory Publishing | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Dengeki Moeoh | first = March 27, 2004 | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} Sentai Filmworks MC Entertainment | first = October 14, 2007 | last = April 2, 2008 | runtime = | episodes = 3 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Takehito Mizuki. The manga was serialised in MediaWorks's monthly ''Dengeki Daioh before MediaWorks moved the title to the quarterly Dengeki Moeoh. The manga is licensed in English by ComicsOne. Characters * is the female protagonist and Takaya's robot maid. "Koharubiyori" Newtype USA 6''' (12) 16. December 2007. . * is the male protagonist and Yui's owner. He has a maid fetish and is good at cooking and sewing. * likes Takaya and works as a maid in her dad's cafe, Cafe Cowbeya. * is Minori's father and Cafe Cowbeya's owner. * is the shop manager. * * is Ayumi's mother. * is the younger sister of Sumire. * is the older sister of Ran. * is Takaya's ultimate customized figurine. Media Manga Koharu Biyori is written and illustrated by Takehito Mizuki. The manga was serialised in MediaWorks's monthly Dengeki Daioh before MediaWorks moved the title to the quarterly Dengeki Moeoh. The manga is licensed in North America by ComicsOne. The English license was transferred to DrMaster after ComicsOne's collapse. As of February, 2009, MediaWorks has published 4 bound volumes of the manga. ComicsOne released the first volume of the manga on February 16, 2005. The manga is licensed in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. Volume listing | OriginalISBN = 978-4-84-022626-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 16, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-58-899249-9 | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-840-23367-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-84-023926-4 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-84-024249-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Anime The manga was adapted into a 3-episode original video animation by Doumu. The anime is licensed in the United States by Sentai Filmworks and distributed by ADV Films. However, with ADV being shut down, distribution was now handled by Section23 Films. It was also distributed in Russia by MC Entertainment. The episodes were released in Japan between October 14, 2007 and April 2, 2008. Geneon released 3 DVDs in Japan. The first DVD was released on November 21, 2007. The second DVD was released on February 8, 2008. The final DVD was released on April 2, 2008. The subtitled series was released on March 10, 2009 in the US, there is no English-dubbed version available. The original video animations use three pieces of theme music. by Eri Kitamura is the series' opening theme, while by Eri Kitamura and Satomi Akesaka is the ending theme for the first two episodes. by Eri Kitamura is the ending theme for the third episode. Episode list Soundtrack CDs On November 21, 2007, Geneon released an animation soundtrack CD for Koharu Biyori. Geneon released two Maniac CDs for Koharu Biyori. The first CD, Koharu Biyori Maniacs CD 1 was released on December 21, 2007. The second CD, Koharu Biyori Maniacs CD 2 was released on February 22, 2008. The songs are sung the voice actors/actresses of the characters. Reception Mania.com's Eduardo M. Chavez criticised the manga for having "no plot" and a cast that "lacks personality". He also criticised the manga for the overuse of the moe anthropomorphism. Mania.com's Chris Beveridge commends the OVAs for its "character designs are good, the fanservice just right and it plays things at a slightly different angle because of the androids and the lack of a real crush/interest in the main characters". References External links * * *Official website Category:Seinen manga Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia Category:Anime OVAs es:Koharu Biyori it:Koharu Biyori ja:こはるびより zh:機械女僕 (漫畫)